Dare Gone Wrong
by Ariana Jones
Summary: Kuki plays Truth or Dare with Number 5. She is dared to wear Wally's sweatshirt and talk to him. When she does, he gets upset and over reacts. Because of his actions, she changed. Will he be able to get the old Kuki back?
1. Chapter 1

"What do you think?" I asked number 5 as I walked out of the closet. "Girl, Abby thinks you look good!"

"Thanks," I said with a giggle. I checked my outfit out in the mirror again to make sure it was perfect. I had on one of Wally's old orange sweat shirts with my usual black leggings. I also had an orange ribbon tied in my hair that was the same color of the sweatshirt. I smiled. This was one of the random things that I actually enjoyed doing.

FLASHBACK

You see Abby and I were having a game night at TND tree house. We had already played a few board games and became tired of that, so I suggested that we play Truth or Dare. Abby happily agreed. The first few rounds I chose Truth while Abby chose Dare. I could tell she was getting annoyed with me for choosing Truth all the time, so I decided to live a little and do a dare.

When she told me I had to steal one of Wally's sweatshirts and wear it for the rest of the night and go and talk to him while wearing it, I sighed with relief. That would be easy right? I smiled and skipped out of the room. I walked over to his door and knocked on it. No response. I hesitated a moment before I walked in, I felt like an intruder in his room. As I strolled further into his room I came to the realization that I had no clue where he kept his clothes. I thought about asking number 5 if she knew where he kept them, when I spotted a dresser in the corner of the room. I smiled and jogged over there.

I started with the top drawer. When I slide the drawer open I felt my cheeks burn a bright red and eyed grow big. I slammed the drawer shut only to have one of the orange boxers get caught. I tried to get it out but somehow in the process I ripped it. I felt my heart rate get faster. Shoot, how was I supposed to explain this to him! I heard footsteps in the hallway coming this way. I quickly went through the other drawers, scattering clothes here and there in an attempt to find his sweater. I opened to last drawer and found the jack-pot. I grabbed one and bunched the boxers in it.

I sprinted out of his room and into mine. I slammed the door and slide down to the floor with a sigh of relief. Abby looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I proudly held up the sweater and grinned. She smiled then hustled me into the bathroom to change.

Ooooo

I walked out of the room to go look for number 4. I walked into the living room and saw the back of the blonde haired boy. All the boys were engrossed in some new video game that Hoagie bought. I smiled and walked over to the couch. While I was sitting down I glanced at the hall way to see Abby giving me thumbs up.

"Hi Wally," I said rather timidly.

"Sup," he said without looking over.

"So what game are you playing?," I said trying to get his attention.

" I don't know but it could you go now I am in the middle of – What the crud are you wearing?"

"Your sweatshirt" I said with a smile.

"Well, take it off! I don't want your cruddy Sheila germs to rub off on it." He said forcefully.

"But-"

"Take it off now and go play with your cruddy rainbow dorkies."

" They are not cruddy!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

" Well I think that you should go grow up! I mean what 16 year old still had cruddy dolls and wears over sized sweaters?"

"Is that what you really think?" I said with hurt in my voice.

" Yeah," was all the response I got back. I felt the anger start to bubble up.

"Well fine," I spat back. With that I walked out of the room, but not before I "accidently" unplugged the T.V. I walked past Abby and forcefully shut the door. I started to grab all my childish stuff and throw it out the window. By the time I was done, my room and closet was cleared of everything, except for my bed and my favorite orange rainbow monkey that I couldn't bear to part with. I sighed and fell back on my bed and started to cry. He thought of me as childish. I cried myself to sleep that night, hoping for a better morning.

I woke up that morning and went into my bathroom to get ready, when I realized that I had gotten rid of all my clothes last night. I sighed and went into number 5's room hoping to borrow some of her clothes for later. I knocked on her door and heard her say come in.

I walked in and saw her look at me with a worried expression.

"You okay?"

"Yeah a little hurt though. Anyways I accidently threw all my clothes out the window last night so I was hoping I could borrow some of yours for now?"

" Of course girly! You know what this means right?" I shook my head.

"Girls Day OUT!" I gave a small giggle and smiled. Abby always knew how to cheer me up.


	2. Chapter 2

**here is the next Chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"'kay girly, are you ready? 'Cause number 5 wants to leave before the others get up."

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag," I said. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed my bag on the counter. On the way out I somehow knocked a plate off the counter. When it hit the floor I froze. Shoot. I grabbed it off the floor and ran out the door. I would be so embarrassed to be seen by one of the boys in Abby's clothes. Yes, she has good fashion taste, but I didn't want to have to explain why I was dressed like this. By the time I had gotten outside Abby already had the car going. I climbed in and we took off down the street.

"So where did you want to go first?"Abby asked.

"hmm… I hadn't really thought of that. How about clothes first then spa?"

"Sounds like a plan to Number 5."

I smiled. I was glad that she decided to come and disobey protocol with me. Usually we aren't allowed to leave the tree house until we get the okay from Nigel or if it was urgent. When we get back we are going to be lectured for a long time. But it was so going to be worth it.

I turned on the radio and started to sing along. After a while Abby and I were belting out the lyrics to songs and laughing like crazy. I always enjoy spending time with that girl.

Before we knew it we were at the mall. We went in and had a shopping spree. By the time we were done it had been a few hours and we had literally bought something from every shop. When we got to the car we had trouble fitting everything. But after a few hard shoves we managed to shut the trunk.

Next stop salon. We got the whole package, hair, nails, makeup, and even massages. Number 5 had her nails done in a lovely shade of light blue. Her hair was in nice waves, while her makeup accented her dark brown eyes nicely.

I on the other hand was completely remade. My nails were painted a neon green color. My hair was cut up to my chin. It was done in layers so that my bangs were just above my eyes. I was feeling a little adventurous and even got a few highlights. I skipped getting makeup because everything else took so long.

By the time we left the spa it was about 8. I was starving so we stopped at a restaurant and ate. Overall by the time we reached the tree-house it was going on 10. We parked the car and grabbed as many bags as we could. We made our way stealthily back upstairs to my room. I sighed and dropped everything onto the floor. Abby turned on music and we began to sort through all the stuff we bought. She folded the clothes while I put them away. Towards the end of the piles, we became bored and started to dance around the room and sing. We looked so different and funny that I couldn't help but to laugh.

After a while we had finally put everything away.

"Thanks again for going with me!"

"No problem baby! Abby always loves to have a girl's day. Anyways Number 5 better head to bed!" With that she walked out.

I giggled and fell back onto my bed. Wait 'till number four see's me now! And with that thought in my head I fell into a sleep.

* * *

I awoke in the morning to the sound of someone knocking on my door.

"Number 3, report to the main room immediately," Number 1 practically shouted.

"Okay" I replied.

I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 6 in the morning! He must really be upset at us if he is waking us up this early. I sighed and stood up. I changed into a white tube top that was twisted at the top a. I had on neon green skinny jeans and black high tops. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth and exited my room. On my way out I ran into number 5.

"Wow baby, you look good! I didn't know you were that curvy" she said while examining me.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "I guess I never really noticed because all my clothes was loose" When we entered the main room, number 1's back was facing us.

"So nice of you two too finally show up, for YESTERDAYS ANNOUNCEMENTS! Do you have any idea how annoying that is? What if we were to have a mission!" he yelled.

"Sorry number 1, Kuki and Abby went out for girl's day," said Abby.

" So then why did you do that on such short notice?" he asked.

" I wanted to get a new look. So, it's my entire fault that we weren't here yesterday. I take full responsibility for anything," I gushed.

"It's okay Kuki, I was just stressed because I had no clue where two members of my team were. I'll let you off the hook this one time. But make sure that next time you tell me before you go off got it?"

"Yes sir" I replied.

" So what exactly did you have don- Woah!" His eyes grew wide with shock. He stood there for a minute just staring at me. I began to get uncomfortable so I cleared my throat. He snapped his gaze back at my face.

" I uhhh-" he said while scratching the back of his head. "I mean you look nice number 3" he said with a blush on his face.

I laughed. I had never had anyone compliment me because of the way I looked before.

"Anyways you two are dismissed." He walked out of the room mumbling to himself. Abby and I looked at each other and giggled.

"Baby, his face was priceless when he saw you! I don't think he was expecting you to look this different."

"I know!" I said. I giggled again. Behind us I heard Wally and Hoagie talking.

"Hey number 5, who is that hot chick with you?" Wally said. I blushed a deep shade of red, then turned around.

"-Kuki?"

* * *

**So what do you think? Rate and Review!**

**Fierce,Love, and KND**

**~A.J.**

**P.S. if you want to see the outfit and hair go to my profile. I have a link to my tumblr there which had the photos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while! Anyway on with the chapter**

**Reviews: ( trying something new)**

**Robastar34: Thanks, I really appreciate reviews!**

**Numbuh24InsaneBrain: Here is his reaction, tell me what you think! :)**

**DreamCatcher1991: Thank you. :)**

**BlueNumbuh4: Really! It's great to hear that!**

**tndsecretoperati: Thank you! I appreciate the comment!**

**KukixWally BratxBoomer: Haha really? That's awesome! **

**PrincessScissors: Exactly! I'm glad you enjoy it!**

* * *

"hey Wally," I said rather timidly.

"you umm- look – differ- ohh never mind." he said. I felt my eye begin to twitch out of anger.

"Never mind? Nevermind! I go through a whole day makeover and I get from you is a nevermind?" I screamed in his face.

"Well, I-"

" What?!"

" I was trying to say that you look – different?"

"Different," I screeched, " how is different any better than nevermind?!"

"well, you do look different."

"So then did you really mean the hot comment?" I asked. His face turned to a bright shade of red.

" Well, it's just that I didn't know who you were, and if I knew."

"if you knew what?" I said while pushing him back into a corner, trying to be intimidating.

"if I knew it was you I wouldn't have said it," he said in a rush, while turning his head away. I stood there in shock for moment.

"Ohh so it's me that you don't like"

"no, that's not it. You wouldn't get it, it's a guy thing."

"Ohh it's a guy thing," I said while making a face. "So, I bought new clothes, cut my hair, and got rid of all my things in an attempt to impress you, and you don't even like it?" I said accusingly.

"No, it's just that the old Kuki –" Something inside of me broke.

"You know what, I don't even care Wally. This is the new Kuki, and the new Kuki doesn't give a Damn about what you think anymore." I poked him in the chest. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and seeing the hurt in them, the hurt that I caused. I swallowed and started to walk out of the room.

As I was walking out the door I heard someone yell my name. I looked back to see Hoagie.

"hey, for what's it's worth I think you look hotter than Abby today." I smiled and giggled a little. As I walked away I heard Hoagie asking why Abby hit him with her hat. I gave a small smile, boys could be so clueless.

* * *

**So what do you think? Sorry it's short, I just really wanted to update! Anyways, do you guys want Wally to apologize or shall I make it longer and have some Jealousy involved? (wink)**

**Rate, Review, and let me know what I should do!**

**Fierce, Love, and KND**

**~A.j.**


End file.
